Such A Tsundere
by xx-DiamondRin-xx
Summary: You and Gokudera always be such tsundere.. How come the relationship will go much further if both of you keep acting like that? Gokudera x Reader. One shot.


**For the last time, I'm not good with fluff. ****But I did this for the sake of my friend. **

**To my dearest friend who celebrates her birthday on 14th October, this is my present for you. I know it's not good but well, I've tried my best? Please don't hunt me if you have read this. I know you're such a tsundere that don't even want to confess your love to Gokudera. Opps-! Did I just say that? You heard nothing! *runs away***

**Disclaimer : KHR doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

You were one of Gokudera Hayato's classmates. Everyone in class had already knew about your relationship with Gokudera. Apparently, you and him were like cats and dogs. Always fighting whenever both of you met, though it was just over the small matter, until Tsuna and the other classmates got used to your fighting already.

But no one knew the secret you kept all this long. You ACTUALLY liked Gokudera after your friends kept teasing you on how cute you and Gokudera would be if both of you were couple. At first, you did not like the statement but you could not help thinking that maybe, just maybe, both of you could be friends.. and probably could be more than just friends.

You kept taking glances in class, watching him eating and laughing with Tsuna and Yamamoto, studying which was the rare moment he would study, arguing with Yamamoto, glaring and threatening other students who bad mouthed his jyudaime and so on. Everytime you watched him, you would notice new things in him. And though you did not admit, everytime you noticed new things in him, your heart would beat very fast.

And today was no different. You glanced at him, watching him arguing with Yamamoto about something. You clearly heard he said "Yakyuu-baka" to Yamamoto and Yamamoto just laughed it over. Sometimes, you wondered how came Yamamoto could just laugh when someone yelled nor insulted him. Oh well, it was none of your business.

All of the sudden, his eyes met yours. You could feel your heart beated very fast, playing some rock-and-roll music in your body.

You tried to put your poker-face on, giving him emotionless face. You could see he frowned a bit before scowling at you.

"Oi woman! Why you keep staring at me?! Do I have something on my face?" Gokudera shouted across the class, getting attention from the other classmates.

You could feel your veins popped out. Despite the embarrassment you got from him realizing that you were staring at him, you seriously thought that he should not shout such things to you. And not to mention, he got such a loud voice.

"Tsk, who will stare at you?! I was looking if the teacher had come or not, idiot!" You replied to him, using the same loud voice he used earlier. That was such a pathetic excuse but since he was standing near the door, that was the only thing that you could come out with.

"WHO DO YOU CALL IDIOT, WOMAN?!" He shouted, irritated from what you had said to him.

"Eh? I don't know you're THAT stupid~ not knowing who I was calling idiot.." You pretended to feel sorry for him, putting such a sorry face in order to make him more irritated.

The other classmates had started doing their own works again. They knew very well that if you and Gokudera were not fighting, even once, for a day, it would be abnormal. Therefore, they just ignored both of you like they always did, leaving Tsuna and Yamamoto to try calming both of you down. They also knew soon or later, both of you would shut the hell up.

"Maa.. maa.." Yamamoto started the 'calming down' session. Gokudera still glared at you, ignoring Yamamoto's attempt.

You glared at him back, did not want to lose.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I-I think.. there's no need to f-fight with [y/n]-chan." Tsuna then tried.

Hearing Tsuna's voice, Gokudera quickly bowed to his jyuudaime. "I'm sorry for my behaviour, Jyuudaime! I'm deeply sorry for that! I'm sorry that I've made you embarrassed with my actions."

Tsuna laughed nervously. "H-Haha.. n-no need to bow, Gokudera-kun...I-It's fine."

You tsk-ed before looking away. You did not want to admit it but sometimes, you could not help but felt jealous with Tsuna as Tsuna could 'tame' Gokudera. You wondered why not you.

"Ahem~" You looked up to see who dared to interrupt your daydream. It was your friend, Saya.

"[y/n]-chan~ what are you daydreaming about?" Saya asked, knowing exactly what was playing in your head.

"Nothing.." That was the only reply from you since you were not in the mood for some conversations.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking about!" She still continued though she knew that you were not in the mood. "I wonder, [y/n]-chan, why you keep arguing with Gokudera? Don't you like him?" Saya asked again, this time she grinned at you.

"W-Who said that?!" You stuttered, afraid if whole class knew your feelings towards Gokudera. You were not ready to tell him yet. And how in the world Saya could know? Although Saya was your best friend, that did not mean you would tell her about your feelings. You felt comfortable to keep all the feelings to yourself.

"It's clearly written on your face, [y/n]-chan~" Saya giggled, giving a sweet smile to you.

You were sweatdropping. Was that.. very obvious? Did every single soul in this class know your feelings towards Gokudera? If the answer was yes, you would rather commit suicide than staying here.

".. No. And don't say that again." You denied the whole thing, giving your best-shot. You, yourself, were not sure if Saya would believe you or not.

Saya patted your head and smiled again. Somehow, her smile did not comfort you at all.

"Sure sure~ Hey, [y/n]-chan, may I borrow your history book? I haven't finished with the homework yet!"

"Oh.. okay.." You answered, trying to find the said book. Once you found it, you quickly gave it to Saya.

"And.. actually, I want to sit on your place.. I have something to tell Sahara-kun."

Sahara was the guy that sat next to you and you knew that Saya always liked Sahara. You sighed before getting up from your seat and walked slowly towards Saya's place. Little did you know that Saya put the history book on Gokudera's table before you walked to hers and that she did write something inside the book. And you were not aware at all that Saya's place was besides Gokudera's... until Gokudera talked to you.

"Oi, what are you doing here? This isn't your place right?!" Gokudera asked when he was about to sit on his place.

You turned and let's just say that you were quite shocked. You quickly looked at Saya who was grinning at you right now, watching the whole thing from your seat. You made a mental note to seek revenge later on.

"Oi woman, I'm talking to you!" Gokudera said to you again, feeling a bit annoyed as he thought you were ignoring him.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Heh, as if I wan-" He did not get to finish his sentence as your history came into the class already.

"Okay, please open page 98." The history teacher said, opening her own text book before she started teaching.

Gokudera just gave a glare at you before he opened the history book without even noticed the book was not his. Since you thought your book was with Saya, you were wondering if you could borrow Gokudera's. You turned and looked at Gokudera. You could see he was frowning.

"Umm.. Gokudera.." You started the conversation, trying to find a good word. Besides, after you asked him to shut up earlier, you were sure he was not going to let you borrow his... but well, we would not know if we did not try.

Gokudera turned to you, looking at you seriously.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Err..." You did not know what to say. Why he suddenly asked you if you were serious? And serious about what?

"Yeah..?" You nodded, thinking that he was asking if you were serious to start a conversation with him since you never did that before and not to mention, you never called him by his name.

And all of the sudden, he quickly got up and grabbed you by your wrist. Then, all did you know was.. he was kissing you!

The class got very quiet. Even the teacher was staring at both of you.

You blinked before coming to your sense. You pushed him with all of your forces.

"What the hell are you doing?!" You asked, not believing that he just kissed you.

"Kissing you. You asked for it, didn't you?" Gokudera said that like it was a normal thing in the world.

"W-When did I ask?!" Your face got really red.

"You wrote in history book!"

"WHAT?!" You shouted, taking the history book from Gokudera's table before you realized it was yours. "D-Did I really write that?! Or.. I forgot to erase?! Or I wrote that when I was daydreaming?!" You were so nervous and all sweatdropping that you did not even realize you admitted you did daydream about Gokudera.

"Heh, so you do admit that you do have a feeling for me, woman?" Gokudera smirked.

"Hell no!"

"As if I believe that, woman!"

"You ca-" And you got kissed again. But this time, instead of pushing him, you kissed him back, leaving the whole class in awkward moment.

* * *

**I know I suck. No need to say it again! OTL **

**Anyways, to the readers, please review! Thank you! **

**But NO FLAMES!**


End file.
